User talk:Really Big Hat
Welcome! Welcome to my Phineas and Ferb talk page, and please leave a comment or a question on this page! Thank you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! -- AgentGoldfish (Talk) 17:56, September 25, 2010 — Note: This is an automated message, please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in. I'd be happy to draw a picture of Juliette for you, if you'd like. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 23:39, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Look, don't edit other people's pages, because "Camp Super Star" is my best friend's page. Do this again and you will suffer the consequences. Thankz! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 03:46, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Okay Daisy, I won't, thanks for telling me. Sure American che, you can draw a piccy of Juliette. ~Really Big Hat~ You might want to leave that message on Their talk pages instead. You've Been Warned. FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 12:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeahz, leave the message on my talk page, 'cause otherwise, I wouldn't have noticed your message. :) Friends? [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:12, September 26, 2010 (UTC) I only realised you replied because I go on peoples' talk pages for no apparent reason... track fights or whatever. (: I'll try and get it up by Wednesday. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 15:19, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hai! I'm super sorry I never got that picture of Juliette up, I've been really busy lately. I'll draw it right now so I don't forget (: [[User:American che|'American che']]{uh oh, squee, where's schmee when you need him?} 22:03, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I got your message on my talk page and I'll read your stories as soon as possible :) where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 07:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) I just read part 3 (I didn't realy have much time this morning) of broken nerd. It's cool :) btw. nice song (tell Michalka that). I've read all your stories (at least, those which I know about, all on fanfiction.com) and I think they're great! I'd love to kknow when you made a new part of something :D keep the good work up! where's Perry? User:Maplestrip 14:00, October 13, 2010 (UTC) hey there hey there RBH is it okay if you I call you that I like to shorten things though i'm not that lazy seriesy i'm actuylly hypo O.o okay well you may call me meeraktgirl MG or Pluffy gender:female it would be pretty weird if i'm a male*points to username* age:15 well don't worry not going to get in detlie about me and yes I do love Bajeet not my favorite though you get the basic picture my favorite pairing of him in canon is Ginger it's so cute saying somone likes the little guy *someway else* Phineas:Bajeet are you okay Bajeet:don't know I got this weird feeling two girls are talking about me Page Can you please make a character page for Emma(the character who likes Buford?)